<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes of Amber by lilipoppii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175436">Eyes of Amber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilipoppii/pseuds/lilipoppii'>lilipoppii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories: MX [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Slight Suspense, Vampire AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilipoppii/pseuds/lilipoppii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After living for years without any lingering attachments in the world, he finds it strange when he’s a bit reluctant to leave you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Stories: MX [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes of Amber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crossposted from <a href="https://fantasia-minhyuk.tumblr.com/post/189998370982/status-complete-wc-1393-pairing-minhyuk-x-reader">tumblr</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyes of brown that had faded to a beautiful amber.<br/>
Dull skin stretched tight over high cheekbones.<br/>
The only color that had stood the test of time was the glossed pink of his lips.</p><p>A man with blonde hair chopped short and styled to hide the already dark locks growing back was leaning against a brick wall that would’ve made someone else uncomfortable. For him, though, it was merely something keeping him upright. His amber eyes scanned the alleyway. There was steam billowing up from a street grate somewhere near the entrance keeping his view from being perfect. If he looked up, stars twinkled down at him and he found the feeling of happiness he used to get from seeing those balls of gas above him had faded into time. </p><p>Tapping against the sidewalk at the end of the alley caught his attention. Someone was coming. He moved slowly, his leather-clad legs making a soft rustling sound as he kept his eyes focused on the alley’s entrance. Someone’s shoes were making scuffing sounds as they got closer and the blonde man couldn’t help but move a little faster as the sound peaked a very intense sensation in his body. He licked his fangs as a girl breached one edge of the alley and he kept just enough away from her so that she didn’t see him. </p><p>Before she could saunter past, his thin lithe fingers reached out and ran through the length of her hair that been sitting on her shoulder. The soft silkiness of the hair made him smile as he pushed away from the wall and turned the corner behind her out of the alley and onto the vacant street. Even if he hadn’t been wearing rubber-soled shoes, he moved in such a way that someone wouldn’t normally be able to hear him. </p><p>He let his fang dig down into the puffy softness of his bottom lip as he finally reached forward and grabbed her arm, hiding his fangs as soon as she was facing him, “Sorry to scare you,” he grinned when she didn’t scream, “I’m lost,” he said while glancing around at street signs for show, “Would you be able to direct me back to the Crimson club?”</p><p>He watched as her eyes widened at the name of the club. Ah, so she did know about it, he thought; not being able to help the toothy smile that followed due to his amusement. She didn’t fight his arm off, probably realizing it would be futile, even as he pulled her closer against his frame. It intrigued him a bit that she knew of the real Crimson, most people thought it was a place for fake goths and people who cosplayed as vampires, but the real Crimson, the one that he had known for far too long to mention in polite conversation was a bloody palace and she being in-the-know tickled him something fierce.</p><p>It meant she was <b>special</b>.<br/>
It meant she <em>knew the rules</em>.</p><p>He wiped along his bottom lip as his amber eyes stared down into her, forcing her to stand her ground, “You wouldn’t happen to be interested in grabbing a bite, would you?”</p><p>He could see a spark of fear as he turned, wrapping his arm around her while he pulled her back down the sidewalk. She moved as if in a trance, even though he could feel the soft rebellion in her arm as he pulled her along. He used to be amused by the struggle of his prey. He used to mock them and laugh at their misery but as he moved past that stage of his life, he found the way that their blood boiled even better. It was always just the perfect temperature for his nightly feedings.</p><p>His eyes picked up someone at the far end of the street, they were jogging at night which he found interesting, but his mind quickly snapped back to the girl wrapped around his arm as he pushed her into the alley. His arms pushed her against the wall before grabbing her hands and holding them above her head, “I’ve never understood this,” he grinned as he placed a chaste kiss to her lips as he stared down into her wide-pupil eyes, “How over the years women used to be held at such a standard that they would’ve never dreamt of this exact position, but over the years, it turned into something you ladies craved. Having someone dominate your very self until you weren’t even you anymore.”</p><p>The jogger passed by as he leaned into her neck, his tongue darting out to lick a short line against the vein thrumming under the gooseflesh covered skin. He grinned when she managed a squeak and buried his fangs into her neck.</p><p>The crimson pleasure filled his mouth as he couldn’t help but siphon that very substance down his dry throat. Something akin to a burning passion was setting his loins on fire as he pressed himself harder against the girl he had captured. He drank down her very essence to the point of near-death before he pulled back and stared down at her again. </p><p>He licked up the spare droplets that had escaped him.</p><p>His eyes drew her in, forcing her to keep her gaze locked on his and he smiled brightly.</p><p>It was more than once, that people of his kind, expressed he looked more like a fallen angel kissed by sunshine when he smiled like that. It was so hauntingly eery when he finally paused in his younger years to see that smile in a reflection of glass. Which was probably around the time he changed out of his outdated drapes into his current wrappings. </p><p>“When you wake up tomorrow,” he said in a soft voice, “You won’t remember any of this. So I might as well introduce myself,” he laughed and let her go knowing she wouldn’t be able to go anywhere, “I’m Minhyuk.”</p><p>His eyes glanced at the opening of the alley, part of his skin tingling with the very close sunrise.</p><p>When he looked back at her, his eyes took on a seriousness, “Now sleep.”</p><p>Minhyuk moved forward to catch the girl before she fell, he would never admit he would do this. Most of his kind assumed he was like his old self. The one who went through many women a night and left them lying in the streets without a care in the world. He faintly remembered being called ‘The Seoul Siphoner’ back then. He laughed it off as he picked the girl up and carried her like she was merely a blanket he had misplaced while cleaning the house. </p><p>He had learned from his previous mistakes, walking with her until he happened upon a run-down church at the end of the street. The church had been desecrated when he found it many years ago, so it didn’t cause flames to burst from his skin like the one he had accidentally invaded one night in search of food, but it did make him feel weak - may be a remnant of once had been a highly faithful church. </p><p>He used one hand to support her weight as his other pushed open the heavy wood doors carved full of biblical scenes. Inside was dank and blacker than night. Yet he could make out every overturned pew or the sconces that had been toppled over from kids that had used this once sacred place as their playground. </p><p>The blonde vampire stopped at a pew near the front, one of few, that hadn’t been turned over or broken down to firewood before he leaned down and placed the sleeping girl along with the smushed foam cushions that were no longer actually attached to the wood of the pew. He hummed as he stared down at her for a few minutes then he shrugged. It was good enough.</p><p>He released a breath, more to relax his shoulders and not because he actually needed it, as he moved back down the aisle that he had come from towards the still open entrance of the church. His tongue licked his lips as he remembered the taste of pure ecstasy that he had just been blessed enough to taste, “If only I had gotten her name,” he whispered to himself before he pulled the door shut after him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>